


Waiting

by DorsetGirl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: “If you’re coming back, I’ll wait for you.”





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

~ ~ ~

I love you so much. I never knew it would happen to me; never expected that one person could mean so much. You’ve come to be everything to me – my night and day, my heart and soul. My light and dark, breath and blood, all those clichés. Everything.

When I see you, when I touch you... it’s difficult to explain, but it’s my whole life, it’s everything I am. And I can’t – without you I don’t think I can go on.

But if you’re coming back, I’ll wait for you, as long as it takes. I’m not going anywhere without you. 

They won’t let me touch you. Risk of infection, they say. But I know I could help. I could talk to you, give you something to hold on to, bring you back. I know you’re in there; I can feel you’re still here.

They say only another two days till I can come in there with you. They say don’t get too close, but fuck that. When I get in that room with you I’m going to hold your hand, and stroke your face; kiss your lovely mouth, run my fingers through your hair. And hold you, so close.

Oh yeah, and I’m gonna nibble your ears as well; you might want to consider that a warning.

They say I’ve got to go now. I’ll be back tomorrow my love. Sleep well.

~ ~ ~


End file.
